


Just A Moment

by Firebull



Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Burt and Stu enjoying a break together.





	Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before the series even aired out of spite. Also note that I took all the liberties when it came to anything at all.

Stu sunk into the couch after he finished making the necessary preparations for when the children would be over later that day. It always promised chaos and dirt everywhere and he'd rather not throw out another ruined shelf. Burt was already busying himself with reading the news. 

Stu laid down, his head on Burt's lap. It didn't take long until one of Burt's hands started playing with his hair. Twisting this way and that way, massaging Stu's scalp until he turned into a pile of relaxed mush.

"Your hair is getting long again," Burt said absentmindedly as his fingers got caught on slightly longer locks here and there.

Stu hummed, too busy enjoying his husbands hand on him to really pay attention to the words. He nuzzled further into Burt's thigh, breathing in the smell of 'home' with every breath he took.

"Want me to cut it?" And by cut he meant help Stu set the hair cutting robot so he doesn't accidentally put it on too short. Again.

"Later," Stu mumbled against Burt's leg. "For now I just want to stay like this."

A guff laugh from above caused him to grin. "I didn't know I married a cat."

"And here I thought I was obvious," Stu said playfully.

Burt brushed his bangs out of the way so he could place a kiss on his temple. Stu turned his head slightly for a kiss or three on the lips before resuming his previous position, Burt's fingers continuing to run through his hair. 

True, he really needed a haircut, but for now he would relish the quiet peace in the house while it lasted.


End file.
